Tinted Pasts
by Proudly-Myself
Summary: Sora Riku Roxas Riku all play in a band together with troubled past, they keep from each other for the most part. Demyx always seems to get in the way of it all too screwing up the mean. What will happen when one to many secrets comes up?
1. Chapter One: Running Hands

Tinted Pasts

Chapter One: Running hands

A/N: Yes a new fanfic I'm only doing this one and Pole Dancer ONLY.

I let out a low moan in the back of my throat as a pair of warm hands traveled up my back. I watched those hands come then moved to my stomach and under my shirt they went for yet another adventure upon which they had taken many times before. I grabbed those wrist before they could truly do a thing and pulled them out and held them out in front of me. "Sorry babe, I've got to go in five with Roxas, can't be doing any of that now." I whispered back to him. He whimpered in disapproval, when I slid out from his lap to stand before him. I stared down at his beautiful silver hair straight as always, down to his rock hard abs that were on display do to the fact he had no shirt on. He looked up at me so I could see that beautiful will defined face I loved so much along with those in tracing aquamarine eyes of his. I leaned down and kissed those fine, thin, kissable lips and whispered my goodbye leaving him behind in our bedroom. I ran out the house while grabbing my coat off the rack.

Outside I saw Roxas' car, some car his boyfriend, Axel got him for their four year anniversary. It was a Saturn 2003 Ion, white with flames on the doors and checkers on the trunk and hood both of the later being Axel's doing but Roxas loved that car. Looking around I found Roxas smoking a cigarette on the other side of his car. Something he hide from Axel. As far as Axel knew Roxas stopped three years ago but that was a lie. Roxas just now grown to smoking only in front of me and Riku.

Once, Roxas noticed I was standing there watching him, he put out his cigarette and stood up. "How's it going?" He's blonde hair was a mess like normal all the spikes swiping to one side, most likely he just had sex with Axel then came over, his blue eyes were outlined eye a hint of eyeliner as per normal. He wore a black tank top with short jean shorts. Most thought people thought he was a hooker from first glance, I knew better from knowing Roxas for so long. When you sang, and played all the time with a dude you tend to learn a lot about them, you know.

"Pretty good, Riku wasn't to happy about me leaving him without any, you?" Ya that's how open we were to each other, that our sex life wasn't a awkward topic.

"Great, Axel and me had a little bit of fun before I come over here." He had a Cheshire grin spread across his face, growing wider with each word he spoke.

"Come on sex addict, otherwise we're going to be late." We both got into his car and drove away.

I, Sora Hamasaki, am 24. I had brown spiky hair that went every which way. I had bright blue eyes, and tanned skin. I was small for my size, as in short and skinny, but my boyfriend loved it all the same. I'm gay too. I live with, my boyfriend of six years almost seven years. I played in a band with my boyfriend, Riku my best friend, Roxas, and his boyfriend, we called ourselves Heart Smashers. We all had things to bury from the pasts some upon which we told each other and some which we still held to ourselves to this day.

A/N: 594 words in total holy crap. Hope you guys like I'll update as much as I can. Review and all that junk, thanks bye.


	2. Chapter Two: Home is where the hurt is

Tinted Pasts

Chapter Two: Home is where the hurt is

I watched as Sora and Roxas pulled out of the drive was and drove off. I already felt lonesomeness wash over me. They always left to work on band stuff or shopping or something along those lines. The whole time they were gone I just longed for Sora to be near me. I knew Sora wouldn't be back till late at night only to leave me again tomorrow. Sometimes Roxas' boyfriend Axel come to visit me if that hooker Demyx hadn't seen him first. With that thought I heard the front door bang open, turning around to see a man with red hair pulled back into a half-ass pony tail with some hairs hanging out. His black bunny hug with a pink playboy bunny logo was wrinkle and his jeans were stained from what looked to be grass. His black upside down teardrops tattoos on his face stood out more then normal against his pale face and his green eyes were glassed over as if he were in a stance. Great, I get to deal with a high as hell Axel, oh the fun. I ran over to him knowing he was probably drunk will high and would fall soon, hinted by the grass stains.

"Really, Axel shesh can you go one day?" I knew how he felt. This is how he dealt with Roxas leaving him for the day. Sometimes I would think those two were cheating on us if it weren't for the fact I knew Sora would never do that and Sora would never let Roxas do that to Axel... Would they?

"Hey, Ri, did you know you have really pretty hair? It's like clouds." God how I hate him like this. Mind you I could hardly stand the cocky bastard when he wasn't like this either. I started to drag him over to the bathroom to clean him up.

"Hey So, how's this one look?" Roxas come out wearing a pair of super tight skinny jean that were black with a pair of simple black and red skater shoes. He also had on back tank to that was to short and showed of about a inch of his stomach. He had red fingerless gloves and a black choker with a bell.

"For the last time it looks fine like all the rest. God we're just looking for new outfits for on touring not new personalities." We'd been at it now for thirty minutes now and I'd found three new outfits while Roxas was still trying to find even one cause he was so picky.

"Fine whatever, hey what do you say we surprise the boys and come home early today?" That actually sounded good, I mean Riku did seem really upset when I left him this morning.

"Sure, pick whatever ones you want and pay and we'll go. Something tells me Axel is over out our place." With that Roxas ran back in and changed into his street clothes.

Pulling up into the driveway we both got out, much like I guessed Axel was here. His car was in the driveway. Once inside the house we could hear Riku scolding someone, guessing it was Axel we followed to were the we could hear the noise coming from. Upon entering the room we saw a rather loopy Axel in Riku's arms as Riku looked to trying dress him. I could feel Roxas' stiffen beside me. We both knew Axel was either drunk or high, or both, mean he broke his promise to Roxas. I felt him turn and run. I just knelt down and wrapped my arms around Riku's shoulders. Axel was mumbling something that seemed along the likes of Roxas, I couldn't quite make it out. We all knew this was how it worked in our little screwed up life.

A/N; Sorry it took so long and it was so short. I'm having a hard time in life and I try to only write when I"m happy otherwise all my stories would reflect it.


End file.
